


Discovered Feelings

by FlightlessAngelWings



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3570776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlightlessAngelWings/pseuds/FlightlessAngelWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after Bilbo saves Thorin’s life in AUJ. Thorin asks why Bilbo risked his life for him, and they both come to terms with their feelings for one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discovered Feelings

“I do believe the worst is behind us” were Bilbo’s words as the company gazed upon the Lonely Mountain.

He truly believed that. After all, he had experienced more than most Hobbits do in their lifetimes. He stood alone against an army of orcs just hours before. Bilbo himself could hardly believe his actions. All he could remember was seeing Thorin knocked to the ground and thinking he had to do something. He couldn’t let him die there…

Shortly after the eagles dropped them all off, the company set up camp at the bottom of the mountain. Nightfall was soon, and the company decided to rest after their battle. They would continue on their quest in the morning.

The dwarves were all asleep, save for Bofur who had taken the first watch. However, the hobbit was restless. Images of the day’s events with the orcs flashed in his mind. Try as he might, sleep would not come to him. After some time of failed rest, Bilbo decided to get up to clear his mind.  
“I’m stepping away for a minute,” Bilbo told Bofur.

“Don’t wander too far master burglar. Don’t know what could be lurking in these woods,” Bofur replied.

Bilbo nodded and walked a few steps away from the gathering of sleeping dwarves. He sat down against a large tree while still in sight of the campfire. He took a few deep breaths to try and ease his racing mind. A million thoughts ran through his head, but the one that stuck out the most was the one of Thorin lying beaten on the ground. That is what made his heart pound in his chest. What if something had happened to him? What f he didn’t get there in time? What if Fili and Kili and the rest of the dwarves had not come to his aide? What if…

Suddenly, the sound of footsteps snapped Bilbo out of his thoughts. He jumped up and pulled out his small sword with impressive speed.

“It’s good to know what you are quick to your feet,” came a familiar voice.

“Thorin…” Bilbo lowed his sword, his heart still beating hard. Seeing Thorin’s face again brought back all the feelings he had buried away. He knew why he was acting this way, why he had the thoughts he had. Bilbo just didn’t want to admit to himself that what he felt for the dwarf was more than just friendship.

“What are you doing away from the camp? This area is not safe,” said Thorin, stepping closer to the hobbit.

“I couldn’t sleep,” replied Bilbo.

“The battle with the orcs haunting your mind?”

“Yes actually,” Bilbo seemed surprised that Thorin guessed it right away.

“You are not accustomed to battle. It’s to be expected.” Thorin’s voice had a comforting air to it, though Bilbo wondered if that was just his imagination.

“What about you? Why are you up Thorin? You should be resting.” Bilbo changed the subject, concerned for the wellbeing of the other man.

“I am fine. Besides, you shouldn’t be alone at night. May I sit with you?” There was softness in Thorin’s face that Bilbo had not noticed before. The dwarf was always so stoic in the past. But lately, Bilbo noticed he was more susceptible to opening up with him. Bilbo wondered why that was.

“Of course,” Bilbo said with a smile. They sat down next to each other at the base of the tree. They sat in silence for while, just enjoying each other’s company and stared at the starts through the trees. Thorin lit a pipe and the smell filled the air around them.

The dwarf’s presence did seem to help ease Bilbo’s anxious thoughts. Having Thorin by his side gave Bilbo a feeling of comfort. Knowing that he was safe and everything was ok helped the hobbit to quiet his mind. As they sat together in silence, he started to come to terms with and accept his feelings for Thorin. Why did he take on a force he had no hope of winning against? Deep down, Bilbo knew the answer. 

After a while, Thorin broke the silence. “Can I ask you something?”

Thorin’s deep voice pulled Bilbo out of his thoughts. He turned to face the dwarf. “Sure.”

“Why did you risk your life for me? One hobbit against an army of orcs is not a balanced fight.” Thorin’s eyes met Bilbo’s as he waited for his answer.

Bilbo felt his cheeks flush. “I… I just couldn’t let them kill you,” he stuttered, trying to get his words out, “I had to do something.”

Thorin smiled, “I’ve heard about the so-called ‘courage of hobbits’ before, but I never had the pleasure of witnessing it firsthand. Thank you Bilbo.” He put his hand on the hobbit’s small shoulders.

“You don’t have to thank me,” Bilbo smiled up at Thorin and subconsciously leaned into his touch. He then broke their eye contact by glancing down nervously. Thorin’s kind gaze was too much for him to handle right now.

“What’s wrong?” Thorin asked, noticing Bilbo’s sudden uneasiness. He took his hand off the halfling’s shoulder.

“It’s nothing…” Bilbo’s voice trailed off, unsure of what to say. He kept his gaze down, not wanting Thorin to see his reddening face.  
“Bilbo…” Thorin’s voice was notably softer.

Bilbo mustered up the courage to look up at the dwarf, only to find that Thorin’s gaze was elsewhere. Studying his face, he found that Thorin seemed to be waging his own internal war. Bilbo tried to make sense of his expression, but couldn’t. It was obvious Thorin was trying to hide his thoughts, but he was failing.

“Thorin…?” Bilbo looked at him with a puzzled expression on his face as he inched closer.

Without a word, Thorin dropped his pipe and embraced Bilbo tightly. He buried his head into the nape of the small hobbit’s neck and stroked his back lovingly. Bilbo was shocked at the sudden embrace, but quickly leaned into Thorin and wrapped his arms around him. This embrace was different than when Thorin hugged him after the eagles had dropped them off. This time, Thorin was more loving, more adoring. Bilbo could hear Thorin’s heart pounding.

“I can’t lose you either,” Thorin whispered into Bilbo’s ear. He tightened his grip, holding him protectively.  
“Hm?” Bilbo didn’t quite understand.

“When… When I saw you attack that orc, I got this feeling. A feeling I never had before,” Thorin still spoke softly into Bilbo’s ear, “I did not want any harm to come to you.”

“Thorin…” Bilbo whispered tenderly.

The dwarf pulled his face back to look Bilbo in the eye. For the first time that night, they were both able to look into each other’s eyes with confidence. Bilbo smiled as he finally understood what was going on in Thorin’s head, and laughed to himself that it matched the mess in his own head. Thorin took one of his hands to Bilbo’s face to gently caress his cheek. Bilbo leaned into his hand in silent acknowledgment. Thorin then pulled Bilbo’s face closer to his and placed their lips together.

The kiss was tentative at first, testing to see if the hobbit would pull away from him. In fact, the opposite happened; Bilbo stood up on the balls of his feet and enthusiastically returned Thorin’s kiss. He moved his short arms up to wrap around Thorin’s neck, pulling them closer together. Thorin help onto Bilbo’s waist tightly, as if his life depended on it. Bilbo opened his lips to let Thorin’s tongue in. The dwarf gladly accepted the invitation. Their passion could have lit the forest on fire as they kissed under the trees.  
Once they pulled away for air, they both giggled.

“I think we’ve been out here long enough. Shall we go back?” Bilbo asked.

“ As long as you stay by my side,” answered Thorin.

“Of course.”

They walked back to camp hand and hand. Bofur watched them return with a smile on his face and a nod of acknowledgment. He must have known that this would happen after watching both leave the camp one after the other. Thorin and Bilbo lay down side by side, with Thorin wrapping his arms around Bilbo. Feeling the warmth of each other’s bodies and the comfort they brought to each other, both were finally able to drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic I’ve written in about 5 years so please take it easy on me. ^_^ I also never thought I would write a Tolkin fic, but the Bagginshield bug has me bad haha. I had a hard time coming up with a title, so sorry that it’s lame ^_^;


End file.
